Twin Dragons
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Ramona's not the only one with boyfriend problems.  Written for a friend on quizilla acording to her prompt. It's slightly A/U, It's about the Katayanagi twins. Gideon is slightly different  nicer  but his part is minimul.


Title: Twin Dragons

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Ramona's not the only one with boyfriend issues. (Written for a friend on quizilla according to her prompt and character descriptions A/U.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott pilgrim, or Scott Pilgrim vs the world, or Scott Pilgrim the video game, or Scott pilgrim vs. the animation. If I did, Gideon Graves (Jason Schwartzman in the movie) would have had at least one shirtless scene. Also, there's a lemon in here.**

**

* * *

**

**Twin Dragons (A Katayanagi Twins Oneshot)**

**

* * *

**

Atreyus Mariella Althalos was settling back in her three bedroom house. It was a peaceful afternoon, one where one might assume she was the only one in the world. She snuggled further into her couch, pulling the blankets closer, as she sipped her green tea, fresh from the kettle. Then, the phone rang, startling her so much, she almost dropped her book. She let out a sigh of extreme annoyance and threw the covers off in a huff. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Atti-kins! It's Wallace."

"I wouldn't have guessed." She drawled, leaning against the wall. She smiled never the less at the nickname he'd given her so many years ago. Wallace is gay, but before even he knew he was, they had dated. It was a summer fling. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just spreading the word. Scott's got another battle of the band thing tonight. Against the Katayanagi Twins."

"OOO!" She feigned excitement. "I'm almost tempted to go, except if it's Scott, it means my sister will be there!"

Wallace chuckled.

"You really should work on it with her. It puts a dampener on hang out time, and Wallace is not pleased."

"Sure sure." She sighed. "That's gonna definitely happen."

"Ramona asks about you."

"That's nice." Atreyus growled.

Wallace laughed again.

"Well, just letting you know. Talk to you later."

"Later Wallace." She said, smiling as she hung up the phone.

She leaned away from the wall and started for her comfy couch and toasty blankets. She adjusted her sweatpants and Dir en Grey sweatshirt as she reached for the blankets. The phone rang as she was picking them up off the floor. She sighed loudly again and tossed them on the couch, then stamped back to the phone.

"Hello?" She said, not bothering to hide her aggravated tone.

"Now, what reason could you possibly have to be angry at me?" Came an all too familiar, amused voice.

"Gideon..." She slumped against the wall again. "Sorry... I was just starting to relax. Did you need something?"

"Just inviting you to the battle tonight. Katayanagi twins verses that tool, Scott Pilgrim. It'll be fun to watch his ultimate demise."

"Yes, I'm sure." She said laughing. "There's no way he'll beat them. Can't wait to see the look on my sisters face!" Her face twisted into a sneer as she though of Ramona. Perfect Ramona.

Gideon cleared his throat. There was a pounding at the door, which Atreyus promptly glared at.

"Sorry Gideon, gotta go. Some assholes about to be kicked for disturbing me."

He chuckled again.

"Alright. Hate to be that guy." And he hung up.

She stomped to the door. Throwing it open, she raised her finger, a point to accompany a snarky comment, but instead she froze. Ramona flowers stood posed with her hand in a fist, ready to knock again. Behind her was a swirl of colors, the most prominent being black, suggesting the swirl were decoration for a darker backdrop. Atreyus crossed her arms and leaned against the door in a hostile slump.

"Thought I blocked Subspace out. Huh..."

"I just came to talk, Regilia." She said quickly, dropping her hands.

"There's nothing to talk about. And don't call me that." She deadpanned, reaching for the door.

"Why are you always such a bitch." Ramona asked, as if it were an honest question.

"Excuse me!" Atreyus could feel her face grow red. "I'm the bitch? I'm the one that never had to do shit back home? I'm the one who left my little sister behind, to pick up the mess that is our family? I don't think so Ramona."

"Yes, go on thinking you're the only victim, Atreyus." Ramona growled.

"I told you not to bother me. EVER again." Atreyus spoke slowly, trying to contain herself.

Ramona took a deep sigh.

"I need your help. I'm a little afraid of what will happ-"

"Oh, but you're never afraid. Big tough Ramona." She scoffed.

Ramona stood stalk still for a moment. She cleared her throat.

"Clearly it was wrong of me to come here."

"Clearly." Atreyus shot back.

"Wont happen again." She said, in a mix of anger and defeat.

"It wont. I'll block better next time."

She slammed the door and stared at it as if it were at fault. Minutes passed before she turned and sprinted for her bedroom to get ready for tonight. Looks like she was going after all.

* * *

She gave one final glance over in the mirror. The bright green mini dress showed off nicely against her darker skin. She thought she'd done exceptionally well with her makeup choice. Her cell phone vibrated the table nearby, which caused a slight jump. A text from Gideon.

Limo's out front. - Gman

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. The limo held the scent of new leather, as intoxicating as it was overbearing. She sunk into the cool material as she considered the possibilities for tonight. Ramona would be there. That would not be pleasant. But the twins would be. That would be just fine with her. Wallace loved to tease her about her little crush. He knew her too well. Gideon may or may not know. She'd lived with him for awhile, and in exchange worked for his company. He'd grown on her in the end, no matter how much of an ass he was. As to whether or not he knew... That just may be why she was invited tonight. A pecking at her window disturbed her thoughts, also alerting her to the fact they had not moved yet. She rolled down her window and was pleasantly surprised as her falcon, Fly-F^ck, soared in and perched on a cup holder. She rolled her window back up just as the limo pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

She pushed through the double doors and into the "battle arena", eyes alert for both friends and enemies. There were people everywhere, talking loudly, and probably already loaded. She needed to catch up. The overly bright lights made it hard to see, especially when everything seemed to have a reflective surface, but soon she spotted Gideon. An unconscious smile grew, and she started in his direction, but then she noticed her sister. Gideon's obsession with Ramona made her pity him. Truth be told, it also made her kinda angry. So, she turned her head and looked around some more. Spotting Kim on stage, she caught her eye, sending her a wink and a wave. Kim acknowledged her with a very sarcastic eye roll, and a mock shot to the head. Atreyus laughed and continued her search.

"Atti-kins! Over here!"

Atreyus grimaced and waved to Wallace, who had one foot holding him up on a bar stool. With him, she saw Julie and Stacey. She pushed her way through the crowd finally arriving at their side. Wallace raised his glass.

"Thought you weren't coming?"

She stuck your tongue out at him. Knives pounced on her for a hug.

"You came!"

"Oh... Knives, I didn't see you."

Atreyus smiled at her. Other Scott was here too.

"How very observant of you, Atti-kins."

"Oh shut up Wallace, before I shut you up." she smiled at him.

He pushed her shoulder.

"Do it then girl."

She pushed his back.

"Maybe I will!"

Wallace double glanced at other Scott. Before anyone knew it, they were kissing. Julie scoffed loudly.

"At least it's not my boyfriend." Said Stacey.

Wallace pulled apart.

"Oh there's still time." He gestured with his drink.

The lights dim and Fly-F^ck ruffled his feather nervously.

"Shh... It's ok..." Atreyus comforted halfheartedly. She took this as an omen...

The music started.

* * *

After the battle, and the abrupt disappearance of Scott, Ramona and Gideon, Wallace, Kim, Stacey, Knives, Neil, Julie, the twins, and of course, Atreyus stuck around for the after party.

"How weird is it that the benefactor doesn't even stay around to be mock congratulated?" Stacey asked.

"He signed us and that's good enough for me!" Stephen downed his drink, and rushed out to the dance floor, letting out a whoop.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey look, it's your boys." Wallace whisper in her ear.

Atreyus jerked around automatically, and spotted the twins drinking by themselves up near their slightly battered equipment.

"Better go quick before the cougars set in." He finished, gesturing to a group of girls off stage, eying them hungrily.

She could feel her face go red, as her grip tightened on her drink.

"Whoa, I'll take that." Wallace yanked the drink from her hand. "Go get em' tiger." He finished, patting her on the back before turning back to the group.

With a purposeful, determined walk, she strutted to the stage, walking right up to the twins.

"Hey Kyle!" She began, hugging the white haired twin. "Hey Ken!" She hugged the other, then turned and shot the girls a spiteful but victorious look.

"So, that concert was pretty much amazing." She turned back to them, giving them a seductive smile.

"Glad-" Ken began.

"-you liked it." Kyle finished.

They both smiled.

"Regilia Flowers!"

Atreyus stiffened. She turned slowly and her eyes fell on the man in question. He was tall, with red curly hair. His broader, European frame and the slight Irish tint to his voice were unmistakable. It couldn't be, but it was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wallace stand straight. He was the only one who knew her old name, the one she was given at birth, and hated till she had it legally changed. Everyone had grown silent, staring at the man who had caused the outburst. She waved Wallace back absentmindedly, and took a step in the man's direction.

"There's no one by that name here." Atreyus said quietly.

He laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Your new name. Atreyus Althalos. Must have slipped my mind."

"What are you doing here" She said without a beat.

His face fell. His whole personality and demeanor seemed to change as his accent grew stronger.

"I came to see you. You didn't want to see me?"

She paused.

"How did you find me?"

Was I not suppose to?" He said with an edge.

"You know wh-..." She began, then stopped, . "Gideon will be interested to know you're here."

His face grew red and his eyes flashed, changing moods abruptly once more. His eyes flicked to the twins, who had taken a semi protective stance behind her. Atreyus followed his gaze and jumped slightly, surprised to find the twins there.

"Wow. Three at once. New low, even for you."

"What are you talking about?" Atreyus had begun to shake.

"You know. Gideon... And now the two behind you. Didn't peg you for the foursome type."

"Atticus... You should know me better than that." The hurt plain in her voice, but her outward demeanor was strong as she crossed her arms.

"I thought I did." He says. "But then you left me to sleep with that horrid little geeky record signer, when I loved you." His eyes softened on the last words. She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "Why... Why Regilia? We were happy. I loved you... You... You did love me, I know it!" His eyes took on a harder tone, more concentrated. He looked sick. "You can't leave me, I need you!" He slammed his hand on the bar.

Wallace, who hadn't moved from his first position walked in front of Atticus.

"Hey, let's take it easy man." Wallace said, putting his hands up.

Atticus knocked one aside and pushed past Wallace.

"Shut up, fag."

Wallace pulled him back around.

"Hey-"

Atticus swung at him, and Wallace blocked just in time. He threw some punches and kicks, Wallace on the defensive, till Atticus got a hold of his wrist, pinning it behind his back. He threw Wallace to the floor, stepping on his back on his way to the stage. Atreyus took a defiant step forward, fists at the ready, when the twins stepped from either side in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"If I wasn't afraid of Geeky Gideon, I'm sure as hell not afraid of you two." Atticus snarled, smirking.

Atreyus pushed past the twins, furious, and advanced to a few feet away from him.

"Don't you dare touch one of my friends again! Don't you dare talk to them like that. And don't you dare say things about Gideon. He's been nothing but decent to me, letting me stay with him after I got away from you!"

"Got away from me! What did I do, you broke my heart!" His face hardened into a sneer. "You LIVED with him?"

She crossed her arms and ignored his question.

"Yes, got away from you. You went crazy! I couldn't be near you anymore! Just because I turned you down to get married. We lost the spark!"

He grabbed her wrists tightly, painfully.

"I didn't lose the spark, you did! You broke my heart!" She struggled against him. "You can't leave me. You wont. If I can't have you, then you wont exist!" He pinned both her hands in one fist and reached for her throat.

A loud boom of sound startled everyone. He dropped her hands in surprise. Twin smokey dragons rose from the speakers, twisting and curling through the air. Atreyus dove out of the way, landing next to Wallace, who threw himself on top of her. The dragons crashed down on Atticus as he let out a final yell. They lay still, and everyone fell silent. The stirred lightly, before uncoiling and raising back into the speakers. Nothing was left where Atticus has stood moments before. Atreyus lay on the ground a few feet away breathing heavily. Wallace rolled off and slumped down next to her.

"You ok?"

She nods, catching her breath.

"I'm fine. Is he..."

Twin shadows fell on the two and Wallace and Atreyus glance up.

"He's gone-"

"-For now."

"What did you do?" She inquired.

"Subspace." They said together, shrugging.

Atreyus sighed and examined her newly bruised arms.

"Well, that kills my party buzz. Gideon will take care of him once I call him. I'm going to head home and drink."

"Would you like-"

"-An escort home?"

Atreyus stared up at them, then at Wallace, who was smiling at her.

"Go ahead. I've got business here."

She nodded finally.

The twins both held out their hands simultaneously.

* * *

Atreyus kicked open her front door and threw her jacket into the corner of the living room.

"This is the living room, bathrooms down at the end of the hall. Three bedrooms make up the other doors, as well as some closets, and a computer room. This door here is the kitchen..."

She glanced at the door then back at them.

"You guys hungry?"

The shake their head.

Well... Like I said before, I'm drinking, so you can join me in that if you like."

She entered the kitchen and came back a moment later carrying a bottle of Bacardi 151. She sat on the floor in front of her couch, and the twins sat across from her. They passed the bottle around for awhile.

"Have you boys ever played "Never Have I Ever?" Atreyus asked, enjoying her newly established buzz.

"No." Simultaneous once again.

"Ok. So. Everyone holds up all their fingers. If I were to start, I would say never have I ever, and say something I have never done. If you've done it, you put a finger down. The last person with a finger still up wins. You can say something you have done, but you have to put a finger down too."

After a rousing round, full of laughs and embarrassment, they all had one finger up. It was the twins turn.

"Never have I-"

"-Ever kissed you."

Everyone got quiet. Heat filled Atreyus' body as the realization that he was serious hit. Kyle leaned toward her and she met him the rest of the way. She leaned further into the kiss, in an attempt to deepen it but he pulled back slightly each time, keeping her stuck in a simple version. Ken was suddenly behind her, sliding the straps off her arms and the dress down her waist. She turned her head and Ken met her lips with his, pulling her back as kyle extended her legs, trailing his fingers on her skin as he removed her heels. Ken flicked her lips with his tongue, and as she parted them, he pulled back and pulled off his shirt. Atreyus turned to Kyle and pulled off his shirt, then turned back to Ken, who was undoing his pants. She pulled them off for him, as Kyle discarded his own. Atreyus stood, letting her dress fall to the floor and unhooked her bra, before she turned back to the boys. They froze in admiration, taking in the sight of her creamy skin. She beckoned to them, and Kyle stepped forward first. She pulled him tight against her, kissing him passionately. Ken slipped behind her again, pulling down her panties, and she subconsciously stepped out of them. Ken pulled Kyles down, as Kyle slipped his hand between the two, rubbing lightly at her clit. Atreyus moaned into the kiss, and earned a smile and a harder flick from Kyle. Ken pulled her back against him and nuzzled her ear. She jolted in surprise as she felt Kyle's tongue flicking at her entrance. She leaned back on Ken and turned her head. His lips met her's instantly. The contradicting friction from the man below and the man above was ecstasy in itself. The sensations below stopped, and she looked down in disappointment to see the white haired man staring up at her, smiling. He pulled her back to his lips as his brother placed himself at her rear. Ken slipped the head in, earning a gasp from Atreyus, as well as a whimper. Kyle smiled into the kiss and deepened it as his brother slid farther in. Ken pulled her to him and kissed her ferociously, breathing hard, as Kyle pushed the tip into her opening. She gasped again, already feeling herself close to climax. They both slide in to the hilt, and moaned her name in sync.

"Atreyus..."

Kyle grasped one of her hands, and Ken took the other. They grab each others, pulling them all tightly together. Moving in and out in a synchronized rhythm, They whisper half sentences, full of promises of love and devotion. Atreyus placed her head on Kyle's shoulder, shaking as she wraps her leg around his waist. Ken grunted, and she felt the warm liquid fill her, sending her over the edge. Sparks filled the air as she cried out. Kyle exclaimed in Japanese, and grew taut as he climaxed, sending her over again. They stood in a shaky embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Atreyus let out a contented sigh. She felt them both smile against her skin, planting soft sweet kisses where ever they could reach, before they pulled out. Ken swept Atreyus into his arms, and Kyle led the way to the nearest bedroom. Ken set her gently on the bed, before crawling on the opposite side his brother had taken. They curled around her, and kissed her head at the same time. She turned to the left and sweetly kissed Kyle, then followed suit on the right with Ken. They snuggled down to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I know Gideon was a little... different... But I had fun writing this!**


End file.
